poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree
Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree ''is the first featurette featuring Pooh and the only one released during Walt Disney's lifetime. It premeried on February 4, 1966 on a double-feature with ''The Ugly Dachshund. Story Winnie the Pooh, a teddy bear, and do his morning stoundess exercises. Pooh decides to climb a honey tree when there was no honey in his pantry. And while he was climbing, he sang his "Rumbly in my Tumbly" song. When he got to the last branch he fell into a gorse bush. Later, he gets help from Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin gives Pooh a balloon and he tries his best to trick the bees by disguising himself as a Little Black Rain Cloud. He tries to spit them out, gargle them, and kicks one of them into the puddle he rolled in. This causes the bee to get angry at him, and it stings him on the bum, making him get stuck in the hole of the beehive with the bees trying to make him die as part of their formula for bear soup. As the bees laugh at the scared bear, Pooh warns Christopher Robin that he is dealing with the wrong sort of bees as the tree rocks intense enough to shake the screen. The intense part follows and is the first near-death experience in a Walt Disney short: The bees follow at hyper-speed, causing the balloon string to fall off. Pooh gets chased around by the bees, and later chases the bees. The balloon runs out of air, causing Pooh to slow down and fall right into Christopher Robin's face. The bees chase the two causing them to take cover in an mud patch. Winnie didn't give up the honey tree too easily. So, he went to Rabbit's house to eat some honey. And Pooh ate, and ate, and ate, ate, ate, ate, ate, and... ATE... When he finally said good-bye to Rabbit, he got stuck in his front door fast. So, Rabbit went to go get Christopher Robbin. Then Owl called Gopher in to take a look at that Silly Old Bear. Gopher thought he could blast Pooh out of there from bombs. Then, Christopher and Rabbit pulled Pooh. But it failed. Pooh had to wait for months to get out of Rabbits door. Then, Inside Rabbit's house, Rabbit made a moose out of Pooh's bottom. Then, Roo gave Pooh some flowers. And Pooh sneezed, then Rabbit's moose came down. Later, that night, Gopher was having lunch right in front of Pooh! He wanted some honey when Rabbit posted a sign in front of Gopher that said, "DO NOT FEED THE BEAR!". The next morning, Pooh budged a little. Then, Christopher Robbin, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, and Gopher all pulled Pooh. Then, when Rabbit pushes Pooh hard, he gets launched to another honey tree. And, he gets stuck in the hole, scaring the bees inside. Happily for Pooh, inside the tree, he got to eat all the honey he wanted until he was free again. Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree" made it into "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" along with "Winnie the Pooh and The Blustry Day" and "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too". Gallery Voice Cast Michael Gough As Gopher Jim Cummings As Winnie The Pooh Bud Luckey As Eeyore Craig Ferguson As Owl Pat Parris As Kanga Wyatt Hall As Roo Ken Sansom As Rabbit Narrated By Laurie Main Category:Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh